


I Wish I Knew Her Telephone Number

by unclechrom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, yachi is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclechrom/pseuds/unclechrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi has a huge crush on Shimizu, and the effects are showing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Knew Her Telephone Number

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for my Japanese midterm today.  
> Thanks to my friend [chabbit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chabbit) for fixing my atrocious verb tenses.

As she sat in her English class, diligently taking notes, Yachi began to ponder the grammar they were learning today.

“To wish.” A way to express a desire for something to happen.

Lots of wishes floated through Yachi’s mind as the teacher droned on, and a certain beautiful third year’s face accompanied most of the wishes.

_I wish I could hold her hand._

_I wish I could hug her._

_I wish I could ki-_

Yachi’s face flushed before she could even finish the last thought, and she buried her face in her hands.

Notes. She needed to focus on taking notes. Her eyes skimmed over what she had written so far.

_I should come up with an example sentence…_

Her face flushed again as once more thoughts of Shimizu flooded her mind. Thoughts of lovely, silky hair and that sexy beauty mark, not to mention that charming little smile she seemed to always have on her face when talking to Yachi. Finally she settled on writing, “I wish I knew her telephone number,” as the example sentence. There, that was innocent enough, right? If one of her classmates asked to borrow her notes there was no way they would figure out Yachi has a huge crush on the manager of the boys’ volleyball team.

She sighed and did her best to continue paying attention to the lecture, images of the beautiful upperclassman plaguing her thoughts.

 

\---

 

"Hitoka-chan."

Yachi startled out of her reverie of watching the team practice when she heard Shimizu next to her. 

"Y-yes?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to have startled you. I was just thinking about something..." 

Yachi's heart was pounding so hard that she felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest. She was going to drop dead right there before ever hearing the rest of what Shimizu was going to say. Yachi Hitoka was going to die during volleyball practice from a big gay heart attack caused by the most gorgeous girl in the school. No wait, Japan. _No_ , the most gorgeous girl in the _world_. 

"I thought it would be a good idea if we exchanged phone numbers in case we need to contact each other for any reason."

This was it. These were the last words Yachi would ever hear. Her heart was about to explode. 

"Oh! O-okay. Yes, Shimizu-senpai that's a great idea!" Yachi was being way overzealous about a simple phone number. 

_Wait._ Was there a light dusting of pink on her senpai's cheeks? Yep. Yachi had died and ascended straight to heaven. There was no way she was still alive. 

"Could I see your phone so I can enter my number?"

"Definitely!" Yachi yelled as she practically flew across the gym to retrieve her phone from her backpack. 

Shimizu had quietly followed her and was waiting patiently as Yachi handed over her phone. Yachi watched in wonder as Shimizu entered her contact information. Her senpai was holding her phone. The famed beautiful manager of the Karasuno volleyball team was putting her phone number into Yachi’s phone. If she wasn’t going to drop dead of a heart attack, surely Shimizu’s fans would come flying in through the window and fell Yachi where she stood.

If this was what the afterlife was like, maybe dying of a gay heart attack or fanatic assassins wouldn't be such a bad thing. 

There was a buzz from Shimizu's backpack as she handed Yachi's phone back to her with a shy smile and walked away. 

Once the older girl was far enough away that she probably wouldn't hear Yachi squeal in euphoria, she looked down at her phone and saw that Shimizu had entered her name as "Kiyoko." 

Was it possible for her heart to beat any harder? It was like it was trying to launch her entire body into the stratosphere. 

Yes. Yes it was possible. Because then Yachi looked at the text Shimizu had sent herself and saw nothing but a heart emoji. 

The world sure looked lovely from such a great height. 

 

\---

 

Yachi was helping Hinata and Kageyama study English as she had been for a few days now leading up to their exams. As she was explaining to Kageyama how to conjugate a particular verb, Hinata was reading over notes she took in class the other day.

“I wish… I wish… I could hold… her hand.”

Yachi felt her heart stop and her blood run cold.

“Hey Yachi,” Hinata scratched his head after finally sounding out the words in English, “…is this about Shimizu-senpai?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
